Saga: La Maldición de la Luna
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: Una noche en donde las almas peligran,los cuerpos tiemblan ante el miedo,la luna carmesi ha lanzado su maldición y ahora todo se ha perdido... mi retorno. Continuacion de 30 dias para conquistar Capítulo 3 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

(n/a) : nota del autor

(n/s): nota breve de sakura

Nivel de sonrojo: o/o: poquito, o/o: notorio, o/o: nivel tomate, o/o: nivel que se muere

**Negrilla, letra en negrilla: **narración de Sakura XD

-diablos! –dialogo de los personajes

Espero que les guste. XD

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor ni de chiste me pertenece, sino que Clamp es el mero jefazo de la serie, sino Syaoran en el final hubiera besado profundamente a Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo hubieran terminado juntos y kero engordaría. (bromas XD)

"**30 días para conquistar"**

"**Saga: La maldición de la luna"**

**Capítulo I: "Recapitulando sobre mi vida"**

Hola, soy Sakura, ahora en mi vida creo que es mas tranquila, desde que no poseo magia… cosa que realmente extraño. Pero creo que me falto muchas cosas que no se enteraron de los sucesos anteriores. Como por ejemplo… al final me pagaron la apuesta que hice con mis amigos, pero Syaoran no permitió que me hicieran la tarea de matemáticas.. y se estarán preguntando si me perdono o si se enojo cuando se enteró lo de la apuesta, pues les contaré.

**flash back**

**Tomoyo prendió la cámara, y moviendo sus manos, la cámara empezó a flotar, se dirigió hacia nosotros, mientras la cámara grababa y nos enfocaba.**

**-**genial Tomoyito –dijo Eriol

-a ver, cuando empezamos esta aventura, al principio no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que había estado involucrado –dije para empezar

-si, mas la apuesta que… -dijo Tomoyo mientras le tapaba la boca

-¿Qué apuesta? –dijo Syaoran curioso

-emm…. Ninguna –dije nerviosa

-cof cof, siguiendo –dijo Eriol un tanto nervioso –la magia se vio involucrada, recuperamos nuestras memorias y logramos terminar con Elena –

-aunque en el transcurso, salimos golpeados y todo, pero al final el bien ganó –dijo Syaoran

-Pero Sakurita fue valiente y se sacó la esferita del pecho, y todos tirando hechizos… ¡que violencia! Y ….. –dijo Tomoyo mientras Eriol le tapaba la boca

-Tomoyito, bájale a tu fanatismo mágico –dijo Eriol

**Todos reímos.**

-Sakura ya no tiene magia, pero aun asi puede… ¡atacar con la espada y lanzar patadas y….! –de nuevo Tomoyo, esta vez, yo le tape la boca

-vale Tomoyo, tampoco soy tan buena –dije riendo

-ahh que malos son jajaja –rió Tomoyo

-si preguntan, cuando todos nos enteramos de que ya no tenia magia, fue algo… inesperado, pero al final, les digo gracias a todos porque me apoyaron mucho –dije

-la mamá de Sakura es muy fuerte, es genial enseñando, he aprendido ya varios hechizos, aunque no se que elemento soy –dijo Tomoyo

-elemento de la tierra –dijimos todos

-¿y como lo saben? –preguntó Tomoyo

-usas los hechizos de gravedad, puedes curar y hacer crecer plantas… ¿suficientes pruebas o sigo? –dijo Eriol con cariño

-jajaja en serio –dijo Tomoyo con una gotita –bueno, soy maga elemental –

-emm… continuemos –dijo Eriol mientras reíamos

-Syaoran y Eriol ya se graduaron, y hoy será la ceremonia –dije emocionada

-¡ya es hora! –dijo Eriol viendo el reloj

-conclusiones –dijo Tomoyo

-todo….oigan… no me contestaron lo de la apuesta –dijo Syaoran

-uy! Muy tarde –dijo Eriol empezándolo a jalar

-a ver.. que miedo tienen que no me quieren contar… ¡Eriol no me arrastres! –dijo Syaoran mientras Eriol lo arrastraba literalmente hasta el auditórium

-¡Tomoyo! ¡no le dejes saber eso! –dije roja

-jajaja lo siento, se me escapó –dijo toda colorada

**-**en conclusión…. El poder del amor todo lo hizo posible! –exclamó Tomoyo

-Tomoyo…. Ahh… mi conclusión, todo es posible si se lucha por ello –

-¡Sakura! ¡explícame esa apuesta! ¡como que yo era el premio! –llegó gritando Syaoran

-¡Te voy a descuartizar Eriol! –exclamé mientras salí corriendo, mientras Syaoran me perseguía

-jajaja muy bien, de todos modos no le va a hacer nada –dijo Eriol estando a la par de Tomoyo

-a si…. ¿y si el que sufre es otro? –dijo Tomoyo riendo

**-**¿Qué tienes en mente Tomoyito? –dijo Eriol

-¡arintio graviti! (elevalo gravedad) –dijo Tomoyo

**Eriol voló por los aires, y luego quedo a dos metros de Tomoyo, Tomoyo movió sus manos y le empezó a dar vueltas… mientras reía, luego lo bajó y lo besó.**

**-**ese es amor sádico ¿lo sabias? –dijo Eriol todo mareado

-jajaja lo que digas Eriol –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-¡Cerecita! –exclamó Syaoran sin alcanzarme

**Corrí con ganas, pero en eso Syaoran usó un lazo mágico y me atrapó, evitando sorprendentemente que cayera al suelo. **

-no escaparás de mi tan fácilmente –dijo Syaoran

**Terminé contándole todo. Me vio estupefacto, casi sentía que saldría gritando, pero de un momento a otro se empezó a reir…. Escandalosamente. Yo solo le vi algo sorprendida por su reacción, digo, cualquiera se espera gritos o regaños.. pero ¿esto? Rompía completamente lo normal.**

-juro que no me esperaba algo asó –seguía riendo Syaoran –definitivamente eres muy ocurrente –

¿yo? Si fueron ellos, y encima se sigue riendo. Luego se calmó y me abrazó, viéndome a los ojos.

-¿tan guapo y deseable te parecía como para intentar conquistarme? –dijo Syaoran en un tono seductor

**¡jooooooo! Enrojecí completamente ¿Cómo me sale con esas cosas? Jajaja**

-aa…lgo asi –dije tratando de des sonrojarme

-ahhh ¿Cómo así? –siguió bromeando Syaoran –y por no contestarme bien, te llenare de besitos hasta que me contestes

**Me empezó a dar besitos en el rostro mientras reía. **

-esta bien, digo si, este…. Me pareciste lindo –dije aún más colorada

**Syaoran sonrió satisfecho.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

¿ven? Es tan lindo, el chico.. mejor dicho: mi chico soñado, y bueno, las cosas, como decía antes, han estado bastante tranquilas, aunque hemos estado haciendo misiones, yo a veces no voy, pero es porque al no poseer magia, no tengo una protección como escudos mágicos o de energía, y si la misión era peligrosa no nos podríamos proteger uno al otro. Y de alguna manera, Syaoran se preocupa demasiado cuando les acompaño, pero no le culpo.

Ahora, estoy en mi escritorio, mientras termino de estudiar una curiosa leyenda, sobre la luna carmesí, del pueblo inca (1), que dice:

"_Entre las entrañas de la tierra, un dios clamará justicia, enterrado por aquellos pecados cometidos contra la creación. La luna carmesí fue su testigo, y ahora su mayor cómplice, durante el solsticio su poder renacerá, dando paso de nuevo a la oscuridad de la tierra, y con su aliento, todo perecerá. _

_Durante este tiempo… encomiéndense al creador y que su alma se purifique…"_

Y encima de todo, le hace falta un pedazo. Pero ahora me siento… "recopiladora de datos" jaja, aunque… presiento que la paz se esfumará dentro de poco. Espero que no sea asi.

XDXDXDXD-XDXDXDXD-Xd-XD-XD-XD

Hoooola!

¿Qué les pareció? Y esto es solo el inicio, verán que las cosas se pondrán… interesantes, jeje.

Ahí espero sus comentarios, que les pareció, que no les pareció, etc. Escríbanme lo que quieran. Saludos y que la musa les acompañe.


	2. Chapter 2

(n/a) : nota del autor

(n/s): nota breve de sakura

Nivel de sonrojo: o/o: poquito, o/o: notorio, o/o: nivel tomate, o/o: nivel que se muere

-diablos! –dialogo de los personajes

Espero que les guste. XD

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor ni de chiste me pertenece, sino que Clamp es el mero jefazo de la serie, sino Syaoran en el final hubiera besado profundamente a Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo hubieran terminado juntos y kero engordaría. (bromas XD)

"**30 días para conquistar"**

"**Saga: La maldición de la luna"**

**Capítulo II: "Ataque Violento"**

Hoy es un día que disfruto completamente… ¡es domingo! Y puedo dormir mucho más. Desde que todo había terminado, mi madre me sometió a un entrenamiento exhaustivo de kempo chino, como recordarán sigo sin magia, me gustaría que volviera, pero creo que es algo imposible.

Ya siendo las nueve de la mañana, me levanté y me estiré, mejor dicho, hice mis ejercicios de estiramientos matutinos, desgonzarse, etc. Me bañé y bajé a desayunar, mi mamá ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno, mi hermano no se veía por ningún lado y mi padre estaba leyendo el periódico.

-buenos días –dije saludándoles

-buenos días hija –respondieron los dos

-¿y mi hermano? –pregunté

-salió a trabajar –dijo mi padre

-ya veo –dije sentándome

De la nada, un retumbar hizo que temblara la casa. Asustados, nos levantamos de la mesa a tiempo que una esfera gigante de agua hacía un agujero en la casa y se llevó con ella la mesa, abriendo otro hoyo a la casa. Mi madre sacó su báculo largo, que tenía forma de tridente dorado, con argollas colgando en ranuras del tridente, una joya cruzaba entre el tridente y el báculo.

-¡fielt sacrement! –exclamó

Saltó a tiempo que nos protegía un escudo mágico transparente, lo peor de todo es que no dejaba ni entrar ni salir de el.

-¡quedense ahí! –exclamó mi madre seria

-¡mamá! –grité furiosa

-entiendela, en esta situación es mejor aguardar, mi pequeña –sentí la mano de mi padre en mi hombro –ahora no puedes ayudar

Yo quería ayudar, pero realmente ¿era imposible?

De la nada, la casa salió volando por completo, los escombros cayeron encima del escudo, pero este ni se inmutó. No saben el sentimiento de frustración que llevo dentro, ojala nunca hubiera perdido mi magia, pero no me arrepiento… si no hubiera sido asi, talvez… ya no estaría ni mi familia, amigos..y Syaoran.

Apenas estos pensamientos cruzaban mi mente cuando de pronto, a Syaoran lo estamparon contra la pared. La estupefacción de mi cuerpo no paró, vi a Eriol cayendo al suelo desde el cielo, abriendo un gran agujero debajo de él. Mi madre y Tomoyo (recordarán que ella si poseía magia, ahora la entrena mi madre) atacaban con fiereza, pero estaban derrotándolas.

-¡Syaoran! ¡Eriol! –grité lo mas que pude -¡noooo!

Las dos fueron azotadas varias veces por la fuerza de la gravedad, arriba y abajo, como si fuesen muñecas de trapo.

-¡Nooooo! –exclamé con todas mis fuerzas

Abrí los ojos, agitada y casi sin aire, vi que estaba en mi cuarto, sudando frío. Sujeté mi sábana con fuerza mientras mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano entraban a mi cuarto asustados. Ella me tocó la frente, asustada le dijo algo a mi padre y yo solo agaché la cabeza, aun con las imagénes vivas en mi mente.

¿solo había sido una pesadilla?

-recuéstate, Sakura –dijo mi madre empujándome hacia atrás

Evite que me siguiera empujando, mi madre quiso retenerme a la fuerza, me levanté mientras arrastraba la sábana, aun no la había soltado. Estaba desesperada, las imágenes volvían a mis ojos veloces, con detalle, era como si mi retorcida mente me atacara, caí de rodillas al suelo, mi cuerpo no me sostenía, no entendía que estaba pasando.

Mi padre me sostenía y decía cosas incoherentes para mi, mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras miraba el techo desplomarse de nuevo, todos gritando.

No de nuevo… grité escandalizada por los hechos.

Abrí los ojos, estaba en la escuela, entre los brazos de Syaoran. El me llevaba cargada, casi corriendo a la enfermería, estoy desorientada, mi mente se esta volviendo loca. ¿No se suponía que era domingo?

-¿Syaoran? –dije cansada, ni de eso me había dado cuenta

Syaoran me vio con su preocupación a flor de pie, llegamos a la enfermería, era una habitación grande, con varias camas y pabellones que las dividían. Syaoran me dejó en una de las camas y llamó a la enfermera.

-¿Qué… pasó? –estaba confundida y esas imágenes no ayudaban

-tranquila Sakura, respira suave –dijo Syaoran mientras me acariciaba la frente

-¿Qué pasó Señor Lee? –preguntó la enfermera revisándome, miraba borroso

-estábamos jugando cuando salió una pelota de Volleyball y le cayó en la cabeza, se desmayó –Syaoran se oía nervioso

-deberá reposar aquí, por favor, mandele esto a la directora y que llame a sus padres para que vengan a traerla –

-muy bien –dijo Syaoran y salió de la enfermería

Eso si fue extraño, según mi lento razonamiento, el se quedaría conmigo ¿no?

-¿sabes en donde estás? –me preguntó la enfermera

-¿enfermería? –dudé al hablar

-bien, ¿puedes recordar lo que pasó? –m preguntó

Negué con la cabeza, haciendo que me doliera. Cuando vi, Syaoran había aparecido para sentarse junto a mi.

-ya vengo, señor Lee, voy por unos documentos, cuídela por favor –La enfermera salió de la enfermería al recibir el asentimiento de mi amado

-¿te sientes mejor? –preguntó Syaoran tomándome la mano

-¿Qué paso? –le pregunté

-nos atacaron, pero… -dijo Syaoran ocultando su rostro –de alguna forma utilizaron el poder del tiempo –

Ok, quiero despertar.. que este sea un sueño ¿Cómo que el poder del tiempo?

-no lo sabemos, pero de alguna forma no te afectó –dijo Syaoran sin verme

-nos paralizó a todos –dijo Eriol entrando junto con Tomoyo –de alguna manera lograste evadir el tiempo paralizado y peleaste con el, pero sin magia es imposible –

-no recuerdo lo que pasó –dije mientras que con el brazo cubría mis ojos

-¿te duele la cabeza? –sentí la mano de mi amado tomando mi brazo para verme

-un poco, pero… ¿Por qué no recuerdo? –dije exasperada

-te golpeó fuerte, Sakurita –dijo Tomoyo preocupada –te…

-dejemosla descansar –interrumpió serio –ha sido demasiado para ella –

-espera Syaoran, yo… -

-se que quieres saber que paso –me interrumpió Syaoran –pero será luego, descansa ahora que lo necesitas –

Me levanté con dificultad, cada parte de mi cuerpo gritaba de dolor, cai hacia adelante, Syaoran me sujetó y me regresó a la cama, despacio.

-Syaoran… -dije aun mas confundida que lo que ya estaba realmente

-cerecita, descansa por favor –casi pude oir una súplica

-¿Por qué no le dices? –dijo Eriol de mal humor –que le dieron una paliza –

-¡Eriol! –exclamó Tomoyo enojada -¡no lo sueltes asi!

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Casi lo deduje por mi cuerpo adolorido, pero… ¿Por qué retienes ese tipo de información? –

-te lo dije antes, tiene derecho a saberlo, no la sobreprotejas Lee –Eriol le hablaba con dureza –además ella es del equipo, con o sin poderes, y mas ahora que no sabemos el porque no le afectó el poder del tiempo -

-¿Qué paso? Cuéntenme –dije

Eriol respiró hondo, Syaoran estaba mas que molesto, apretó su mano contra la mia. ¿tan grave fue?

-esto fue lo que sucedió –dijo Eriol

Me empecé a marear, casi cerraba los ojos, no entendía que me pasaba ahora.

-¿sakura? –soltó Eriol sorprendió

-cerecita…¡Sakura! –dijo al tocarme la frente

Me desvanecí.

Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba de pie, en posición de pelea mientras una figura encapuchada, tenía un reloj antiguo de cuerda.

-¿Cómo es que no puedo afectarte con mi magia del tiempo? –el encapuchado estaba estupefacto, vi como Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo estaban paralizados

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? –exclamé enojada

-tu vida –dijo el encapuchado –así que te derrotaré –

Esto es mi pura mala suerte. Me atacó con su estilo de Karate, lo bloquee con mi estilo de Kempo, patada, brazo, lo aventé al suelo y le golpee el rostro, lo agarré y lo levanté para tumbarlo de nuevo, ni imaginaba que tendría tal fuerza. El reloj salió disparado de su mano y cayó al suelo, rápidamente lo quebré de un puñetazo.

-¡noo! –exclamó el encapuchado desapareciendo del lugar

A tiempo, mis recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, era lunes, acabamos de salir de receso cuando el nos atacó con fuego, luego al no contener los ataques de los tres, los paralizó y no pudo paralizarme a mi, así que me sumergió en una pesadilla tras otra, pero no surtió efecto.

Caí sentada al suelo, agitada. El cuerpo me dolía, y levantarme suponía esfuerzo… mejor si me quedo tirada en este lugar.

-cerecita –Syaoran me abrazó efusivo -¿estas bien? ¿te duele algo? ¿Qué te hizo?

-tranquilo, solo estoy cansada, es todo –dije dándole un beso pequeño mientras pasaba mi mano sobre su cabello, como reconfortándolo

-apenas puedo creer lo que pasó –dijo Eriol sorprendido

-Sakurita –Tomoyo me abrazó también

-tranquilos, estoy bien –dije

Lo que no me queda claro es porque me dijo eso de querer mi vida, ¿Qué tiene de importante como para arrebatarme eso? Me quedé pensando, Syaoran me ayudó a levantarme y para mi mala suerte, volví a la enfermería, pero cuidada con mi angel guardián, ¿Qué mas puedo pedir? Jejeje

XDXDX_XD_XD_XD_X_D_XD_X_D_X_D_X_D_X_D_X_D

Hola!

Perdon por la tardanza, pero rehice estos capítulos ya que no me había gustado el resultado. Sakura se enfrenta a un nuevo peligro, sin magia y con mas confusión que nunca. ¿Cómo es eso que pudo evitar la magia del tiempo? Y ¿Cómo es eso que quieren quitarle la vida? Averiguen eso y mas en el siguiente capítulo XD

Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews, no saben lo alegre y contenta que me han dejado con ellos, me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado 30 días para conquistar, espero que esta saga les llene de dicha y que vivan junto a Sakura sus aventuras.

Gracias a: malejiita, noo-sama, Lily2011, Marce-LiKi, Nisicrita, Makita, Mininahermosa29, yoo, princessttarsandy, liszylove-nya15, Sari-Natsuki, nessie black 10, Bianny-28, SAGIATRIO8912, aniithacullen, rebeca26, Avi De Windt, ChannelForsk. Sus comentarios son bien recibidos XD me alegro que les guste esta historia.

Espero verles pronto, ya casi termino el tercer capítulo, aun mas enigmático que este..jeje


	3. Chapter 3

(n/a) : nota del autor

(n/s): nota breve de sakura

Nivel de sonrojo: o/o: poquito, o/o: notorio, o/o: nivel tomate, o/o: nivel que se muere

—diablos! –dialogo de los personajes

Espero que les guste. XD

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor ni de chiste me pertenece, sino que Clamp es el mero jefazo de la serie, sino Syaoran en el final hubiera besado profundamente a Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo hubieran terminado juntos y kero engordaría. (bromas XD)

"**30 días para conquistar"**

"**Saga: La maldición de la luna"**

**Capítulo III: "Punto de Declive"**

Dos días después del ataque del relojero, mi familia está más alerta que nunca. Ninguno entiende los propósitos de ese lunático, ni con mis dieciséis años de vida complicada.

Aún tengo recuerdos de lo que pasó hace un año, con lo de Elena y su plan para obtener el poder que necesitaba y que fue un milagro que lográramos vencerla. Pero eso ya es parte del pasado, y mi magia también.

Syaoran ha crecido, es aún mas lindo de lo que pude haber pedido. Y no sólo en su aspecto, sino su personalidad. Pasamos mas tiempo juntos que antes, nos divertimos, salimos en grupo con nuestros amigos, viene a cenar de vez en cuando a casa, y ahora que tengo a mi familia completa, es algo que agradezco al cielo, eternamente.

Tomoyo se ha convertido en toda una chica con una figura envidiable, sigue con sus cabellos largos, haciendo que Eriol se volviera un espanta hombres, en serio, no bromeo. Me causa gracia, pero es el precio de tener a una chica linda, supongo. Lo único es que no he podido combatir esa fascinación que tiene por grabarme, no le hace daño a nadie, pero aún así resulta un poco incómodo. Aún así, creo que la amistad tolera todo.

Creo que ya cambie de tema, el problema es en sí ese relojero y lo que conlleve a sus acciones. Déjenme decirles que estoy casi que confinada a mi habitación por todo el fin de semana, siendo domingo, aclaro. No he salido a correr, a distraerme ni nada por el estilo. Todos tienen miedo de que vuelvan a atacarnos, y en cierta forma, no les culpo. Ya una vez estuve muerta y regresé a la vida, y eso mis queridos amigos, crea un trauma de por vida.

Ahora me encuentro boca abajo, acostada en mi cama. Pensativa y aburrida. Aún no entiendo porque quería deshacerse de mi, cuando yo ya no soy una amenaza, solo soy un simple humano.

Sigo aburrida, Syaoran quedó de verme en un par de horas, vendría a la casa a platicar conmigo, pero no me gusta esperar, menos ahora. Deseo verle, desde el ataque no le he visto. Quisiera besarlo en este momento, degustar sus labios que me saben a miel y glorias juntas, haciéndome olvidar este estúpido asunto del relojero; pero veo que eso resultaría imposible.

Tocan a mi puerta, despierto de un sueño algo pervertido de mi parte por pensar en besarle. Mi padre abre la puerta preguntándome por tercera vez si quiero ver una película con ellos. Terminé aceptando ya que no tenía nada más que hacer. Al llegar a la sala, vi que habían rentado una película vieja, una de Bruce Willies "El sexto sentido" muy buena, pero aún sentía ese aburrimiento inundarme las entrañas, así que me quedé dormida a la mitad de la película. No sabría decirles si estaba realmente cansada, pero de la nada, comencé a tener un buen sueño, hasta podía sentir que los labios de Syaoran rozaban levemente los míos, haciéndome estremecer de querer saborearlos de nuevo.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, Syaoran estaba frente a mi, haciendo eso respectivamente. Me ruboricé y él se apartó, sonriendo.

—Mi bella durmiente, su príncipe ha llegado –bromeó mientras reía colorada

—¿dormí demasiado? –pregunté

—Como tres horas, mounstro –contestó mi hermano Touya saliendo de la cocina con su ropa de trabajo

Mi típico "¡no me llames mounstro! Se escuchó por toda la casa, él solo sonrió cínico, pero solo vio a Syaoran y los dos empezaron a querer matarse con la mirada, pensé que algún día pasaría esa faceta de odiarse, pero es imposible, chicas… los hombres no maduran, bromas.

—Mamá salió –solto touya antes de que siguiera regañándoles –fue a ver a Baltazar Naemir por un problema

—¿Baltazar Naemir? ¿El inmortal? –pregunté impresionada

—si Sakura, "El inmortal" –dijo en un tono irónico

Le hice un puchero molesta, solo rió el muy tonto, para dirigirse a la puerta diciendo que tenía que ir a trabajar y que el mocoso se quedara a cuidarme, amenazándolo de que lo mataría si me hacía algo. Después de ver como se iba, Syaoran se dirigió a mi, sentándose a mi lado.

—Hemos hecho una buena investigación, pero no hemos encontrado ninguna referencia por el momento, así que podrías venir conmigo y distraerte un rato del encierro

Le pregunté del porque de la biblioteca, no me contestó, solo comenzó a decir que si yo no aceptaba pues iba a castigarme con besarme, yo solo comencé a reir mientras "evitaba" que me diera besitos por toda la cara, comenzamos a jugar, hasta que los dos vimos que íbamos para una posición algo provocativa, asi que nos levantamos colorados, disculpándonos como tontos y riéndonos de lo que hacíamos.

Al final terminé aceptando ir con él, no me iba a negar de todas formas. Me ayudó a pararme y de un chasquido, nos teletransportó hasta la calle que quedaba frente a la biblioteca nacional, una de las mas completas del país, por cierto.

—¿No era más fácil tomar un bus? –bromee

—me ahorré mucho en eso –bromeó Syaoran

Entramos a la biblioteca, nos dieron una pequeña ficha para que anotáramos las referencias que buscábamos, luego nos dirigimos a las computadoras donde tenían el catálogo virtual, antes de escribir mi búsqueda me quedé pensando en lo que debería escribir. Syaoran ya había comenzado, de reojo vi lo que colocaba, "Historia del reloj"

—¿Por qué venimos a una biblioteca normal? Existe la gran biblioteca de Therion , la que es la de los elfos, ahí podríamos encontrar algo con relación a ese relojero

—Porque aquí se almacena mas historia de la humanidad que en cualquier otro lado –comentó Syaoran mientras anotaba –en las bibliotecas mágicas solo se refieren a todo lo mágico y sus tierras, no encontraríamos algo relevante, y eso lo dijo Eriol, ya que él ya se dirigió a ese lugar

—¿No encontró nada? –negó con la cabeza –entonces será complicado encontrar algo aquí también

—Habrá que buscar, pero relájate, pueda ser que encuentres algo entretenido

—Cuando salgamos, vamos por unos helados ¿si?

—No Sakura, no podemos andar libremente, el relojero podría atacarte de nuevo

—Pero si destruí su reloj

—Quien quita si no tiene más o logró reparar ese, es por eso que no tomo a la ligera tu seguridad, aquí porque casi nadie viene y es mas seguro que la calle

—Esta bien, pero me debes una salida

Syaoran rió de verme hacer mis pucheros, no me gustaba lo del encierro, ese relojero arruino mis salidas amorosas, aunque quien quita que ya no aparezca y mi vida se torne mas tranquila.

Luego de tomar los libros que necesitábamos, recorrimos otra sección dejando los libros sobre una mesa. Yo recorrí la de literatura, no sabía porque pero me llamaba la atención la clasificación de libros contemporáneos, comencé a ver cada título de cada libro, extrañándome con nombres raros, o autores que nunca había leído. Kent follet, Agatha Cristie, Steven King, etc. Autores conocidos como los de El señor de los Anillos o los de Harry Potter, los de historia del español (No sé ni porque estaba ahí), historia de la literatura inglesa, y demás. Pero no tenía idea de la curiosidad que tenía por estar en esa larga fila de libros. Hasta que llegué a un título que me sorprendió un poco.

"La máquina del tiempo"

Tomé el libro en mis manos, no era del autor del libro del mismo nombre, no si recordarán que hay una película donde un hombre que ve morir a su novia, crea la maquina del tiempo para poder cambiar el pasado, pero siempre moría su novia, hasta que viaja a otros puntos del tiempo y se queda en un futuro casi primitivo, causa de la misma tecnología que había creado. Una muy buena película por cierto.

Cuando iba a revisar la contra portada para saber más de la obra, los demás libros comenzaron a flotar frente a mi formando mi nombre, luego "estas muy seria" yo solo atiné a reír, cuando me di cuenta, Syaoran ya estaba a mi lado, mientras los libros flotadores volvían a su lugar.

—¿Qué encontraste que te quedaste seria?

—Pues este libro, me pareció interesante

—¿La máquina del tiempo? De Raina Elensar, ¿no es de la que sacaron la película?

—No es esa, es otro autor –respondí –Bueno, vamos a leer y vemos que encontramos

—¿Ese libro lo prestarás para llevarlo a casa? –preguntó Syaoran mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra mesa

—claro, sería bueno tener algo que leer ahora que estoy "encarcelada"

—Pero solo será por un tiempo, ya verás que pronto estarás libre de tu condena –bromeó

Yo solo asentí mientras nos sentábamos a leer. La historia del reloj era algo interesante, más en el punto de el primer reloj de bolsillo, la idea creada por Pedro Bell en 1647, Christian Huygens fue quien desarrolló el reloj propiamente con el sistema de los relojes de torre. Habían más datos, pero solo los anoté en mi libreta, no sabía si me servirían realmente, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar. Seguí la línea de la historia, luego me pasé a otros libros, pero me empezó a dar sueño, cuando sentí me estaba recostando mientras colocaba el libro abierto y parado para cubrirme. No me detuve y cerré mis ojos.

En mi sueño, me encontraba en una cama de hospital, todas las paredes eran blancas, estaba conectada a unos aparatos que marcaban mi pulso y otras cosas más, no podía levantarme, estaba atada a la cama. De la nada, aparecieron varios doctores, no les podía ver la cara, solamente oía sus voces.

—ha despertado la paciente, debemos de volver a intentar el proyecto 00—1—15

—Por supuesto doctor, traeremos todo

De la nada, me inyectaron en el brazo, en las piernas, en las plantas de los pies, en las manos y en el cuello. Fue doloroso, luego comencé a sentir como si llevara fuego en mi interior, comencé a gritar mientras ese fuego abrasaba mi cuerpo por completo, sentía que moriría en ese momento.

Desperté sobresaltada al sentir la mano de mi novio precioso, estaba sudando frío. Esa pesadilla si me había asustado. Me revisó mientras me preguntaba si estaba bien. Yo asentía a sus preguntas, pensativa en lo que había soñado, creo que tengo que dejar de ver series de hospitales.

—Bueno, hay que irnos, ya van a cerrar la biblioteca

— ¿Tan pronto? –pregunté sorprendida

—te quedaste dormida por tres horas, y no me di cuenta

—Lo siento, estoy muy dormilona con eso del encierro –comencé a quejarme de mi encierro de nuevo, Syaoran rodó los ojos divertido

—verás que resolveremos esto en el menor tiempo posible

Su positivismo me daba fuerzas, a pesar de todo lo que pasaba. Creo que me quejo mucho, pero es realmente frustrante no hacer todas las actividades a la que siempre estuve acostumbrada, y más al quedarme sin magia.

Presté el libro de la máquina del tiempo para llevármelo a casa, y luego regresamos a casa. Se despidió de mi mientras saludábamos a mis padres que habían llegado hace un rato. Luego subí a mi habitación y me encerré, ya no cené ni nada. Estaba intrigada por el libro, así que lo abrí y la primera página era la presentación, luego la otra página tenía un pequeño mensaje de la autora.

"_Beatitudo aeterna__amicis meis__nymphae__, Aeterna __ad gratiam referendam__, regina __Nut"_

Si mi memoria era buena, era latín. Pero era un idioma que no entendía nada. Así que si dice algo, pues para los más hábiles será el mensaje. Reí. Pasé a la siguiente hoja, había un pequeño prólogo, de la editora.

"_La vida son viajes cortos en donde el aprendizaje es el camino y el conocimiento la experiencia de atreverse a enfrentar los obstáculos; pero sería sencillo el solo nacer, crecer y morir, para mi eso no existe, yo sólo camino sin encontrar el descanso que tanto anhelo. La autora comienza con estas palabras al entregarme su libro, hablando de una joven en afán de encontrar la paz que con tanta desesperación busca, volviendo su maldición en bendición"_

Era sorprendente que apenas tuviera esa pequeña descripción sobre la obra, no sé ni porque leo el prólogo, ya que siempre le arruinan la ilusión de seguir leyendo. Bromas, solo juego. En fin pasé a la página que me interesaba, aquí comenzaba el primer capítulo sin nombre.

"_París, Francia; 2009._

_Soy inmortal._

_Al principio pensé que mi renacer era una oportunidad para ser útil, pero solo se convirtió en mi destrucción. Morí para volver al infierno._

_No sabía que al suicidarme para obtener la inmortalidad pudiera ser tan terrible. Pero les contaré lo sucedido._

_Fue en el año de 1825, yo era una joven de dieciocho años, risueña y llena de vida. Pero era hija de un noble poderoso, y el único destino que me esperaba era de casarme en un matrimonio arreglado, ya se había dado plazo por la enfermedad de mi "prometido" poseía. No podía viajar para sellar el compromiso, y la verdad esperaba que muriera, así podría ser feliz. _

_Admito que para la época era una chica muy independiente, por ello no soportaba la idea de casarme, tener hijos, y estar a la orden de un extraño, eso no era para mi._

_Para terminar, estaba enamorada del hijo del capataz. Era un joven guapo, responsable y muy respetuoso. Lo veía pasar todos los días cuando sacaba a los caballos, reluciendo ese cabello rebelde que le caracterizaba. Al atardecer, volvía a pasar, para guardar los caballos y luego dirigirse a su aldea. Esa misma noche, me vestí de aldeana y lo seguí hasta su casa. Me metí en la oscuridad del callejón que estaba al lado de la casa, del lado de la ventana. Ahí le vi, comencé a embelesarme con esa mirada tan apasionada que siempre mostraba al comprometerse con su trabajo, pero algo llamó mi atención, estaba reparando un reloj de bolsillo, era dorado con ramificaciones elegantes, a la vista parecía un hermoso reloj. Cuando vi, dejó el reloj en la mesa, yo me agaché y salí por la parte de atrás, pero antes de salir del callejón alguien me tomó de la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano puso un trapo húmedo con algo., intenté respirar, al hacerlo me llegó un olor nauseabundo, intenté luchar pero caí desmayada._

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero desperté en una cama, en un lugar que no reconocí. Encima de eso, estaba aún mareada y atada de pies y manos con una soga que ya me estaba apretando al apenas percibirla. Vi que estaba descalza, no tenía mi capa. Comencé a intentar de las cuerdas inútilmente, cuando de la nada llega mi captor con una vela, parecía ser de noche, y no podía ver su rostro, la oscuridad rodeaba arriba de la nariz, solo su boca podía apreciar. Pero al acercarse, me di cuenta de que era…"_

—¡Sakura! ¡Es hora de levantarse! –la voz de mi madre me quitó toda la atención en el libro

Solté una maldición al ver la hora, no había dormido nada. ¡Es Increible!. Sentía que no había leído mucho, pero esto es ridículo. Encima quería saber que más seguía, pero debía prepararme para ir a la escuela o se me haría tarde. Me metí a la ducha con tal de que se me desapareciera el sueño por no haber dormido, pero me fue imposible. Tomé el libro de la biblioteca, lo metí al bolsón junto con los de este día, y bajé veloz. Tomé el desayuno como siempre y esta vez sin el molesto de mi hermano, ya que se había ido más temprano. Me despedí y al salir me encontré a un Syaoran risueño, al cerrar la puerta me besó inesperadamente, de saludo.

—¿Nos vamos? –dijo tomándome de la mano

—¿Hace cuánto me esperabas?

—Apenas unos minutos –dijo Syaoran honestamente –o ¿media hora?

Comenzó a bromear mientras caminábamos hacia la escuela, encima estaba inquieta de quien había sido el que capturó a la chica, menuda suerte la mia. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos en la secundaria. Syaoran me dejó en la puerta y me gritó desde la calle que no me durmiera en clases, haciendo que los transeúntes presentes rieran. Tonto, en fin ese es mi lindo Syaoran.

Pasé a recibir mis clases, me entraba un sueño terrible en matemáticas, en eso saqué un dulce para entretenerme y vi el libro. Estuve tentada a sacarlo del bolsón, pero me detuve. Si me encontraban leyendo, pues me lo quitarían y no podría ni devolverlo a la biblioteca y ni saber el final. Tomoyo me miró divertida, luego me pasó unos caramelos ácidos.

Terminamos comiendo media bolsa de dulces entre las dos antes de la hora de almuerzo, al parecer Tomoyo también estaba con sueño. Pueda ser que el entrenamiento de mi mamá sea bastante extenuante. Ya cuando almorzábamos, comíamos lentamente, recostadas en un árbol. Sostuve mis palillos mientras me quedaba dormida junto a ella, dejando nuestros bentos (almuerzo en caja) casi intactos.

Cuando sentimos, fuimos despertadas por nuestra compañera de clase Rika, así que recogimos nuestras cosas y entramos a clase. Bien que dormir nos hizo bien, pasamos las clases sin mayores problemas. Al final, nos fuimos juntas a mi casa, hoy estaría ahí para estudiar un poco de magia, pero haríamos una pequeña piyamada de lunes, extraño porque tendría que ser viernes para desvelarnos, pero vale la pena hacerlo cuando no es el día.

Estábamos a punto de cruzar una calle, cuando de la nada Syaoran cae del cielo en un impacto devastador. La fuerza del impacto nos hizo retroceder, apenas estábamos viendo, él ya se había levantado del agujero que había hecho.

—¡Aléjense de aquí! –exclamó Syaoran fúrico

—¡Syaoran! –grité

Una oleada de fuego y hielo lo rodeó, mi corazón se estremeció al oírle gritar. Dirigí veloz mi vista al cielo cuando me sorprendió ver a un hechicero de capa negra, con una insignia de rosa blanca al lado del hombro y brazo derecho. Pero no solo era uno, Tomoyo convocó un estoque dorado, esa era su forma de convocar su magia. Levantó un gran muro de tierra que golpeó al hechicero, haciéndole caer. La oleada desapareció, dejando a mi novio exhausto, pero sin daños. De la nada, aparecieron mas hechiceros, la verdad no puedo ni contarlos de lo nerviosa que me siento.

—¡Dennos a la chica y nadie saldrá herido! –exclamó uno de los hechiceros

—¡¿Qué quieren con ella?! ¡Malditos! –nunca le había visto tan furioso, vibraba con fuerza al igual que su magia, su cuerpo se encendió en llamas

—No es de tu incumbencia, humano –soltó otro hechicero

Tomoyo juntó su magia mientras hablaban, alzó su mano al cielo pronunciando varias palabras rápidamente, la tierra formó lazos de metal que atraparon y azotaron contra el suelo a los hechiceros de un solo, Syaoran aprovechó y los envolvió en olas de fuego que iba provocando. Estos pegaron un grito y siguieron siendo azotados sin poder convocar nada, lo que me parecía mas extraño. Tomoyo se arrodilló cansada, pero su mirada era determinante. Era sorprendente. Al final los soltó y estos se esfumaron en el aire, sujeté a mi amiga, quien caía hacia atrás.

—¡Un poco más y no lo logro! –sonrió Tomoyo triunfante

—me asustaste Tomoyo –dije sentándola

—Tu mamá aumentará el ritmo de mi entrenamiento de seguro –rió Tomoyo

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Syaoran acercándose a nosotras

—No lo estarán –rió una voz detrás de mi

Quedé paralizada al oír la voz. No podía ser posible, era la que había escuchado al estar en esa pesadilla que tuve en la biblioteca. Cuando regresé a la realidad, este me tenía sujeta del cuello mientras me inyectaba en el cuello. Ellos gritaban mientras luchaban contra otros hechiceros, él que me tenía sujetada, pues solo retrocedía arrastrándome con él. Yo no podía gritar, mi cuerpo ya no se movía, comencé a caer en un sueño que no pude evitar. Solo oí gritar a Syaoran, Tomoyo yacía en el suelo.

Lloré antes de caer inconsciente, no soportaba verlos así. No podía creer que me había dejado capturar. Estoy en el infierno…. En el… infierno.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Hola a todos!

Perdón por la tan larga ausencia, luego de meses de no escribir nada, vengo yo con un final algo aterrador, la verdad. ¿Qué quieren con nuestra Sakurita? ¿Qué pasó que no pudieron vencer a los hechiceros? ¿Qué pasará ahora? Muchas preguntas, un solo capítulo que está por venir.

Pido una disculpa general por mi larga ausencia en este fic, pero no había tenido la inspiración para terminar el capítulo, hoy lo terminé en un día, no podía alargar mas el tiempo de espera, mas por respeto a ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado, y que sigan leyendo el siguiente, que explicará un poco mejor las cosas, si es que las cosas no se tornan complicadas.

Gracias a: nagisachan (gracias, tus palabras me alientan a seguir), Nicole Li (espero que te guste el capítulo), yumi—sora (perdón que no publique a tiempo, pero aquí esta XDD), rebeca26 (perdón no te entendí ), linamoon19 (Esa duda es para responderla poco a poco XDDD), the mystic poetry (muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, mira que no me había dado cuenta de ello, espero que este cap cumpla con tus expectativas XD), Alice2Nekoi (hoy si pobre, la han capturado y no se sabe porque, espera al otro cap XD), Lily—chan love (muchas gracias por tus palabras de animo, mira aquí esta ya el cap), ChannelForsk (sipo, pobrecita, pero ahora esta capturada), Huntress Vampiric (gracias por leer a esta loca autora, y perdón por la ausencia, pero ya esta el cap y espero que puedas leerlo :D)

Gracias a todos por sus palabras de ánimo, y wow, son muchos reviews, alegraron el corazón de esta escritora, y me instaron a seguir. Siempre disculpas por el atraso tan feroz que hice, espero ya no atrasarme, lo mas en dos semanas estará ahora los capítulos, todo depende de la inspiración. Pero haré todo lo posible para estar antes. Les agradezco de todo corazón, no olviden escribirme para saber que les gusto y no les gusto del cap, si tienen sugerencias, háganmelas saber porque a veces no me doy cuenta cuando reviso y escribo.

Hasta entonces, que la musa les acompañe XDDDDDDD


	4. Chapter 4

(n/a) : nota del autor

(n/s): nota breve de sakura

Nivel de sonrojo: o/o: poquito, o/o: notorio, o/o: nivel tomate, o/o: nivel que se muere

—diablos! –dialogo de los personajes

Espero que les guste. XD

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor ni de chiste me pertenece, sino que Clamp es el mero jefazo de la serie, sino Syaoran en el final hubiera besado profundamente a Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo hubieran terminado juntos y kero engordaría. (bromas XD)

* * *

><p><strong>"30 días para conquistar"<strong>

** "Saga: La maldición de la luna"**

**Capítulo IV: "El Camino hacia el Terror"**

Sentí un sabor amargo en mi boca, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Me encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca, yo estaba acostada en una cama al parecer. Intenté levantarme pero me fue imposible, estaba amarrada con correas de cuero en manos, pies y cintura. Comencé a asustarme. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza se hizo presente, molestándome. De repente, escuché como se abría la puerta que ni siquiera había notado que existía.

Varias hombres vestidos con batas de doctor, blancas, entraron seguidos de unas enfermeras con un par de carritos e instrumentos y no logre ver que mas. El más viejo de ellos se me acercó, los demás solo sonrieron de una forma no muy agradable.

-Veo que ya estás despierta, jovencita –comentó mientras revisaba unos papeles –Me ahorrarás trabajo

-¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! –créanme, estoy asustada

-somos la organización Carmesí, la que estudia lo mágico del universo –comentó, con un acento extraño –Así como usted, señorita Kinomoto

-Yo ya no poseo magia, soy una humana normal –eso si era cierto

-Nunca dejaste de serlo, pequeña –sonrió mientras miraba las hojas de nuevo –Realmente eliminar a la hija de la oscuridad de esa manera fue admirable, jovencita

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –se suponía que eso solo lo presenciamos nosotros

-Se lo dejaré a su imaginación –luego le dejó las hojas a una de las enfermeras y pasó a tomar una jeringa del carrito de instrumentos –por el momento, haremos algo divertido

-¿Qué me hará? –no pude evitar el miedo

-Pronto llegará el tiempo en donde todo quedará sumido en la oscuridad, con suerte, se podrá remediar, pero para ello hay que devolver lo que es suyo

Sin esperar a que replicara, me inyectó la sustancia y luego los demás veían que tomaban notas. Las enfermeras llevaron los carritos a un lado, dejándolos más cerca de donde nos encontrábamos. Comencé a sentir un ardor en todo el cuerpo, elevándose la temperatura de una manera no muy grata, pronto sentí que estaba en llamas. Quería gritar, pero mi cuerpo estaba entumido, no podía ni hablar.

-doctor, el suero comenzó a drenar el bloqueo en sus venas –comentó uno que se acercó a revisarme desde los brazos hasta la cabeza

-perfecto, inyéctenle el agente RIN1, si responde correctamente al tratamiento hay que proseguir –luego de dar la instrucción, se me acercó aún más –Será un proceso difícil, y seremos los malos, pero debemos de experimentar contigo, eres nuestro precioso conejo de pruebas

Salió riéndose mientras el dolor arreciaba, cuando me percaté, me habían inyectado la otra sustancia, bajando el calor instantáneamente. Comencé a temblar, el frío era intenso, sentía como si me insertaran mil agujas en mi cuerpo, mi vista se tornó borrosa, hasta que caí inconsciente.

Desperté de nuevo, estaba en una pequeña habitación, esta vez, sobre una cama y no estaba amarrada. Llevaba una camisa y pantalón blanco, descalza. La habitación estaba alfombrada, siempre blanco. Me senté mientras intentaba minimizar el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Revisé mis brazos, estaban amoratados, había zonas rojas y otras de un color verdusco. Las piernas estaban en la misma condición, pero casualmente, no me dolía al tocarlos. A un lado, había una bandeja de comida sobre un pequeña mesa, además un libro.

No tenía hambre, así que tomé el libro por curiosidad. Vi que era el mismo que había sacado de la biblioteca. Sorprendida, comencé a ver a todos lados, pero solo había paredes blancas y una puerta sin perilla. Realmente esto es horrible, estoy secuestrada y encima de todo no sé qué pasó con Syaoran y Tomoyo. Me recosté de nuevo, abrazando el libro con fuerza. Quiero llorar.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasó, ya que me había quedado dormida con el libro abrazado. Cuando sentí, abrieron la puerta y entraron varios enfermeros a amarrarme con una camisa de fuerza, intenté luchar pero fue en vano. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para ello. El libro quedó sobre mi cama mientras ellos me guiaban fuera, hacia una serie de intrincados pasillos, que a mi parecer era mas un laberinto. Llegamos a una habitación donde reposaban varias máquinas estaban empotradas en la pared, y una central que era una camilla con correas, igual a la que me habían atado anteriormente. Me colocaron ahí, y luego vi como de nuevo los doctores o lo que fueran, aparecían junto a mi.

-Las reacciones del sujeto han sido satisfactorias doctor –comentó uno conectándome a los aparatos de la pared

-¡Déjenme en paz! –grité furiosa

-Imposible, eres el mejor material de experimentación, lo hemos comprobado con el relojero –eso hizo captar mi intención, preguntándole de ello

-El sujeto de prueba alias "el Relojero" solo era una prueba para ti, debíamos de confirmar tu estado actual para proceder con nuestra investigación. El ya cumplió con su cometido, así que procedimos a desintegrarlo

No expresé nada, estaba conmocionada por lo que había dicho. Cuando sentí, me habían inyectado anestesia. Caí dormida, presa del miedo ante lo que harían conmigo.

Una vez más, desperté en la cama. Esta vez, llevaba vendas en los brazos y en mis piernas, el cuerpo me dolía a morir. Solo atiné a encogerme, no sabría cuando vendrían de nuevo y me harían lo mismo o algo peor. Intento ser valiente, pero me es imposible. Comencé a sentirme ansiosa, temerosa. Así pasaron los días, o semanas, ya no tenía noción del tiempo. Cada vez los experimentos eran peores, en la mayoría comenzaron a dejarme despierta, parecía que les gustara cuando agonizaba del dolor, cuando me ponían en pruebas extrañas.

Perdí la noción de lo que me hacían, no entendía cómo es que había terminado ahí. Ya no recordaba muchas cosas, apenas tenía en la mente que existían personas que esperaban por mi. El tiempo fue un prisionero cruel, inevitable. Solo veían como llegaban los doctores, como me llevaban y me traían de vuelta, ya era realmente un cadáver.

Estaba viviendo solo por ese sentimiento que me invadía al intentar recordar a aquellas personas que esperaban por mi, no entendía el porqué mis recuerdos se iban desvaneciendo lentamente, no quería perder lo que apenas tenía, a ello me aferraba.

En ese momento, recordé que había un libro que había estado leyendo, así que lo tomé, lo abrí donde se encontraba la separación, leyendo el párrafo anterior.

"_No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero desperté en una cama, en un lugar que no reconocí. Encima de eso, estaba aún mareada y atada de pies y manos con una soga que ya me estaba apretando al apenas percibirla. Vi que estaba descalza, no tenía mi capa. Comencé a intentar zafarme de las cuerdas inútilmente, cuando de la nada llega mi captor con una vela, parecía ser de noche, y no podía ver su rostro, la oscuridad rodeaba arriba de la nariz, solo su boca podía apreciar. Pero al acercarse, me di cuenta de que era el hijo del capataz._

_-¿Qué hacías husmeando en mi casa? –soltó molesto, solo atiné a morderme el labio inferior, intentando crear una excusa_

_-Lo… siento, yo… tenía curiosidad de tu persona –tartamudee, haciéndole reír _

_-Eres la hija de Lord Armirthen ¿Cierto? –asentí –deberías de ser más cuidadosa, aquí es peligroso_

_-¿Tanto como para que me amarres? –dije levantando mis manos_

_-Lo siento, no te había reconocido –procedió a quitarme la soga que me mantenía cautiva –Deberías de regresar a casa, es una noche ocupada para mí_

_-No quiero… -susurré_

_-¿huh? ¿Por qué? –a pesar de la distancia, escuchó mi deseo _

_-No quiero volver por el futuro que me espera, estaré casada contra mi voluntad en un mes, y eso no lo tolero_

_-¿Qué harás entonces? –preguntó interesado_

_-Seguiré mi camino, ya veré que hacer –dije, sabía que no era mi idea inicial, pero solo intentaba descifrar si él le interesaría ayudarme_

_Lo vi caminando de un lado a otro, pensativo. Su mano estaba en su barbilla mientras que la otra elevaba su codo. De pronto, adquirió ese rasgo tan brillante que hacía latir mi corazón a velocidad. La seriedad de un muchacho a punto de ser un atractivo adulto._

_Mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando se acercó de repente, colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi, estaba sentada y su rostro estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir su aliento, casi embriagante._

_-Puedo cambiar tu futuro ¿Te arriesgarías? –preguntó extasiado_

_-¿Cómo? –pregunté alzando una ceja_

_-Dime si deseas realmente cambiar todo, si es así te lo diré –sonrió de lado_

_-Lo deseo –dije firme_

_-Bien, vamos, el destino está de tu lado _

_En plena oscuridad, solo con la luz de la luna guiándonos, pasamos por las calles, detrás de casas hasta llegar a uno de mis puentes favoritos: RiverLand. Daba la casualidad que al norte de este puente, se podía admirar una cascada alta, el ruido era ensordecedor en invierno. Pero ese día, el sonido parecía acunar mis sentidos. He de decir que ese era un puente muy alto. Nos paramos en la orilla, viendo hacia abajo._

_-¿Lista? –dijo sacando un pequeño libro viejo_

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –realmente quería saber cómo cambiaría mi futuro_

_-Tú solo confía en mi ¿Vale? –me sonrió_

_Eso me convenció. Una humilde sonrisa. Asentí mientras le escuchaba recitar palabras en latín, tocó mi frente. Al instante, la luz de la luna comenzó a desmoronarse, como si cayera polvo brillante sobre mi. La luna se tornó rojiza, casi como si estuviera empapada en sangre, luego pasó a desaparecer. Comenzó a oscurecerse todo, al verme me percaté de que brillaba en medio de la oscuridad. Apenas podía ver su silueta. Me alzó en brazos, gritando la última frase, subió conmigo cargada a la baranda del puente, eso si me asustó._

_-Y ahora, lo último del ritual, para vivir hay que morir –sonrió con cariño_

_Solo grité ante lo inevitable…"_

Ruidos ensordecedores me distrajeron de mi lectura. Mi corazón se había paralizado ante la última línea. Volví a cerrar los ojos. Creo que no soporto emociones fuertes, y eso que era de un libro. Me quedé dormida.

Después de tanto tiempo, casi sin fuerzas, ocurrió algo que alertó a todos los que me tenían aprisionada. Explosiones, fuego y gritos comenzaron a invadir el lugar. La pared de mi habitación fue destruida, fui capaz de ver como todos corrían presas del pánico. Solo me incliné hacia un lado, intentando ver quiénes eran los causantes de tanto alboroto. Si, para mi apenas era un alboroto.

No podía ver nada, había demasiado humo y los gritos apenas me permitían oír mis pensamientos. Cerré los ojos, pero los abrí de nuevo al sentir unas manos rodeándome. Vi quien me llevaba en brazos, era esa persona por la cual había esperado tanto tiempo (al parecer la principal). Su rostro mostraba indignación e ira, arremetiendo contra todos aquellos que conocí en ese lugar. El lugar se caía a pedazos, oía más voces conocidas, no entendía quienes eran, supongo que al final mis recuerdos se fueron, solo me había quedado con los sentimientos que mi corazón guardaba con anhelo.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó una mujer con un báculo largo viéndome

-No lo sé, no parece reaccionar a nada –comentó quien me llevaba

-¡Sakura! –exclamó una chica de cabellos oscuros

-¡Está a punto de estallar! ¡Larguémonos de aquí! –exclamó un chico de lentes

Me quedé viendo al chico quien me cargaba como si fuera lo más valioso de esta vida, tocó mi mejilla, mientras asentía a la orden del chico de lentes.

Un brillo comenzó a rodearnos, apenas oí algo que llamó mi atención. El científico principal, se acercó arrastrándose, nadie lo notó. Parecía que solo lo hizo para susurrar algo que al parecer solo yo podía escuchar.

-Está completa, dale fin a la oscuridad, pequeña Sakura

El brillo nos envolvió por completo, ya no supe nada más.

Desperté en algo suave, había algo que comenzó a molestar mis párpados. Sentía algo frío en mi frente, abrí los ojos, viendo a la mujer del báculo, preocupada en todo sentido.

-¡Todos vengan! ¡Sakura ya despertó! –exclamó saliendo a buscar a los demás

Salté de la cama, comenzando a ver si encontraba una salida. No sabía que harían conmigo, en ese momento no recordaba nada. Abrí la ventana viendo que podría bajar por el techo ¿A dónde? Esa pregunta me paralizó, dándoles tiempo a encontrarme en esa posición.

-¡Sakura! –exclamaron todos

Voltee a ver, el chico me recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Me sujetó y me bajó, guiándome hasta la cama. Me vio preocupado, intrigado, parecía como si su alma se debatiera en demasiados sentimientos a la vez. Se acercó a mi, dándome el espacio para posar mi mano en su mejilla, sentía como si lo conociera.

-Sakura ¿Qué hacías? –soltó de repente

Ladee mi cabeza, sin ponerle atención a su pregunta. Recordaba la noche anterior, era él a quien esperaba con ansias. Pero ¿Quién era él para mi? Mis dedos comenzaron a recorrer su cabello, era como una curiosidad extraña, como una niña explorando algo nuevo. Él se sonrojó, viéndome extrañado.

-Eres muy lindo –puse mis manos en mi regazo, viéndole detenidamente

-¿Estás bien, Sakurita? –preguntó la chica de cabello largo y negro, me paré y la abracé, luego la solté

-¡Eres muy blandita! –mi comentario pareció afectarle, me vio asustada

-Sakura ¿Sabes quién soy? –se acercó el chico de lentes, le vi detenidamente, le quité los lentes y me los puse, tenía ganas de jugar, pero sus expresiones hicieron que parara. Se los devolví, para luego sonreír.

-La verdad no, no sé quién eres –dije, la oleada de similares preguntas me asaltaron, respondí no a todas ellas.

El chico quien me salvó se sentó frustrado, ocultando sus ojos tras sus cabellos, no entendía como reaccionar, mi cuerpo simplemente emitía tranquilidad, serenidad y sonrisa. Como si no pudiera apreciar otro sentimiento; y la situación parecía muy extraña y confusa. Lo único que hice fue empezar a preguntar, tal vez así podría entender lo que está pasando.

-entonces –junté mis manos, viéndoles detenidamente -¿Cómo me encontraron?

-Pasamos meses para… ¡¿Esto?! –exclamó exaltado el chico de cabellos cafés

Salió de la habitación sin verme, sentí como mi corazón se encogía de dolor al verle, parecía reaccionar a él. No sabía si seguirle, de repente salió de mi boca, con fuerza.

-¡Syaoran! –exclamé

Todo quedó en silencio, él regresó a verme, sorprendido. De repente, fragmentos comenzaron a inundar mi mente, imágenes revueltas.

_-… ¿Entenderá si le removemos la memoria? _

_-Es la única forma para que ella llegue hasta Kami…_

Giré mi cabeza hacia ambos lados, alcé mis brazos hacia abajo, corriendo hacia él, con desesperación, con angustia.

-_…Si gana la batalla ¿estaremos bien?_

_-Si ella no gana, la Tierra será desintegrada… todo se perderá…_

Lo abracé efusivamente, sentía que en cualquier momento podía perderlo. Mis sentidos se alertaron, alcé la mano al cielo, a tiempo que un gran tornado destruyó la casa, todos estábamos en una burbuja de color esmeralda, flotando entre los escombros.

Una sombra flotó hasta nosotros, quedando a una distancia considerable. Era un joven de cabellos blancos, ojos rojos y una sonrisa bastante aterradora. Portaba un báculo de cuchilla larga con los signos de alfa y omega. Me separé de Syaoran, viéndole casi con odio. Los recuerdos volvieron a mover mi mente.

_-¿Por qué los dioses están en contra nuestra?..._

_-Ellos solo quieren el dulce elixir de la vida, es lo único que los mantiene inmortales…_

Él me vio, casi furioso. Sonreí de lado, mientras convocaba mi báculo perdido, mi báculo del poder de las estrellas.

-Te esperaba, Kami Sama

* * *

><p>Disculpen por la tardanza tan horrorosa,pero perdi el hilo de la historia, empece una nueva carrera en la universidad (creo que soy masoquista) y cuando ya tenia los capítulos,pues no los guardaba en la memoria (encima me quede sin internet) espero que este capítulo les guste y los dejara mas intrigados creo. gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews se los contestaré en el siguiente capitulo :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

(n/a) : nota del autor

(n/s): nota breve de sakura

Nivel de sonrojo: o/o: poquito, o/o: notorio, o/o: nivel tomate, o/o: nivel que se muere

—diablos! –dialogo de los personajes

Espero que les guste. XD

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor ni de chiste me pertenece, sino que Clamp es el mero jefazo de la serie, sino Syaoran en el final hubiera besado profundamente a Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo hubieran terminado juntos y kero engordaría. (bromas XD)

**"30 días para conquistar"**

** "Saga: La maldición de la luna"**

**Capítulo V: "El Camino de los Dioses"**

-Te esperaba Kami Sama

Las palabras en mi boca sonaron socarronas. Alzó su báculo, apuntando hacia nosotros.

-¡Eres una aberración de la naturaleza! ¡Kinomoto! –exclamó Kami sama lanzando un rayo de luz dorada

Este pegó en el escudo que había hecho anteriormente, pero rebotó sin problemas. Me sentía fuerte, capaz de protegerles. Les vi durante el ataque, recordando sus rostros.

-Mamá, Papá, Touya, Tomoyo, Eriol –sonreí al poseer mis recuerdos de nuevo

-¡Desaparece! –exclamó Kami Sama

Le vi molesta, no me gustaba que me interrumpieran mientras estaba tranquila. Atacó de nuevo, pero el escudo repelió todo. Ellos comenzaron a llamarme, no sabría decir si estaban sorprendidos o asustados.

-No se preocupen, todo estará bien –salí del escudo, flotando hacia él.

Sin mediar palabra, alcé mi báculo al cielo apareciendo lazos de energía color esmeralda y rosa, rodeándome. Levanté mi mano hacia él, de la nada, por detrás de mi aparecieron varios círculos de hechizos que giraban rápidamente, lanzando rayos de energía.

Kami volaba evitándolos, alzó su cuchilla, iluminándose los símbolos de alfa y omega, invocando una masiva cantidad de rayos que cayeron del cielo hasta la Tierra, alcé mis manos hacia el ataque, desvaneciéndoles por completo. Mi mente no actuaba como siempre, era como si fuera otra persona, pero me agradaba, estaba protegiendo a quienes amaba.

Convertí mi báculo en una espada, en un instante, me acerqué lo suficiente para asestarle varios golpes, él los evitaba con su báculo. Era veloz. A tiempo, le golpee, pero de alguna manera mostraba una resistencia a soltarse por completo. Se elevó por encima de mi viéndome con odio.

-No puedo creer como usas el poder del viento cuando se te fue arrebatado el poder –habló mordaz, le vi sin contestarle, tampoco conocía la respuesta -¡Esta es una advertencia! ¡Te metes en nuestro camino, te meterás con el mismo infierno!

Desapareció sin más. Bajé hasta ellos de nuevo, sujetándome de Syaoran cuando desapareció el escudo. Me sentía cansada, ya que era la primera vez que usaba tal poder. No entiendo muchas cosas. Sentí como sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, para luego ayudarme a bajar de los escombros de la casa, mientras los demás nos seguían.

Nos sentamos en el suelo mientras ellos me miraban fijamente. Al parecer había cambiado demasiado, ese experimento era para devolverme mi poder, pero parecía como si hubiera aumentado mi resistencia mágico, y mi sabiduría, si le podemos llamar así.

-¡Posees magia! –exclamó Eriol sorprendido –entonces…

-Si te refieres a que experimentaron conmigo para eso, sí –contesté –pero mis recuerdos aún son vagos, hay cosas que no entiendo

-¿Con que fin lo habrán hecho? –Syaoran lanzó la pregunta al aire, tomé su rostro sonriéndole, él correspondió juntando su frente con la mía, viéndome con esa gentileza que solo sus ojos demostraban para mi

-No lo sé, pero no ha de ser un buen motivo –dije cerrando mis ojos, tenerle tan cerca, la calidez que despedía era tan reconfortante

-Vamos a mi casa, así podremos estar tranquilos –habló Eriol

Vi como mi madre alzó sus manos al cielo, para transportarnos a la casa de Eriol. Aparecimos en la sala, todos nos sentamos.

-¿Cómo me encontraron? –pregunté, realmente quería saberlo

-No fue sencillo, pasamos meses sin tener alguna pista –comentó Syaoran con cierto aire de frustración –Hasta que dimos con una "conexión"

Eriol se levantó del sillón, saliendo de la habitación. Me tomó de la mano, ¿Qué estaba esperando? A los pocos minutos, llegó con algo en la mano, algo que reconocí al inmediato. Sin esperar palabra, lo tomé de las manos de Eriol, como si fuera mi tesoro.

-Esa era la conexión –prosiguió Eriol sin darle importancia a mis acciones –De alguna manera estabas relacionada con el libro en sí

-¿Cómo consiguieron el libro? Estaba en mi habitación de ese... lugar –dije dubitativa

-De hecho, este es el libro que habías prestado de la biblioteca hace seis meses –Syaoran me vio intrigado -¿Por qué tenías otro en ese lugar?

-Recuerdo que… lo leía mucho, pero nunca pasaba de los primeros capítulos –susurré intranquila, me dolía la cabeza al recordar los experimentos, estaba entrando en pánico, pero Syaoran me mantenía a su lado, y eso aliviaba mi pena

-No entiendo la conexión que tiene ese libro contigo –comentó mi madre mientras intentaba relajarse –Leí muchas veces intentando encontrar una pista, pero es una historia común

-¿Una historia común? –dije tomando la mano de Syaoran, sentía algo indescriptible, como voces llegando ininteligibles –No es una historia común, es una línea del tiempo específica… un regalo para "nosotros"

-¿A qué te refieres con "nosotros"? –preguntó Syaoran preocupado

-yo… no lo sé –dije suspirando –Las palabras vienen a mi mente sin razón aparente, aparte… uno de los científicos –cuando mencioné a los científicos, Syaoran arrugó el entrecejo, claramente molesto –dijo: "Está completa, dale fin a la oscuridad" no sé a qué oscuridad se refería

-Pero nosotros sí –su afirmación me abrumó, Eriol se ajustó sus gafas para proseguir –Los dioses han sido corrompidos y han aparecido poco a poco en las ciudades, robando almas, no ha sido tan drástico, pero es un hecho que lo que hacen no es lo correcto

-Es cierto –dije pensativa –Ellos… ahora recuerdo –pausé mis palabras para concentrarme, la cabeza aún me daba vueltas

-Es mejor que platiquemos mañana –dijo a todos, luego su vista pasó a mi -¿Estás bien? Te llevaré a descansar

Me levantó, guiándome hasta una de las habitaciones que Eriol le había indicado. Al entrar, cerró la puerta y me dejó recostada en la cama. Él se sentó en la orilla, acariciando mis cabellos. Tomé su mano por encima de mi cabeza, apretándola suavemente. Ambos sonreímos.

Me hice a un lado para que el se acostara a mi lado, ambos viéndonos mutuamente. Pasó su mano por mi cintura para acercarme a él, yo solo le abracé, refugiando mi rostro en su hombro. El estar juntos era tan calmado, cálido.

Levantó mi rostro con su mano por el mentón. Acomodó un mechón mientras me veía, parecía pensar en sus palabras.

-Te extrañaba, cerecita –me coloré al oírle –Pasé angustiado por ti, tanto tiempo que ahora que estás en mis brazos, simplemente quiero estar así, quietos

-Syaoran –susurré lento, cerrando mis ojos

Ambos nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados uno al otro, con las esperanzas de un mejor mañana. El amor que compartimos simplemente nos hizo sonreír en sueños, deseando la paz que siempre buscamos.

* * *

><p>Y Sakura por fin está con su amado Syaoran. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, han podido aprovechar un poco el tiempo y disfrutar del tiempo a solas.<p>

Muchas gracias a todos! Disculpen la espera pero no había podido sentarme a escribir el capítulo como debía. Es mas corto hoy ya que quiero publicarlo mas seguido, si funciona, la otra semana tendrán el siguiente y la saga por fin comenzara a publicarse semanalmente. Les agradezco todos sus comentarios y sus ánimos, espero que les guste este capítulo y que todo brille en sus vidas.


End file.
